the young witches nightmare
by Bumblebee1509
Summary: A young witch moves to a small town called Brown Hill, when on a school trip she put in a devastating situation of which she may not survive, what will happen to her and will she ever see her mum again...


Chapter 1:

It all happened so quickly, everything went wrong before I could click my fingers to stop it, I knew this was a bad idea. If only someone would notice that we are missing and come to help us. All I can do now is scream…

Let me start from the beginning. My name is Louise May, I'm 14 years old and I live in a small town called Brown Hill in England. I live with my half brother called Mike and my recently divorced mother called Maria. We moved to Brown Hill two years ago when my mother and father broke up, leaving him to carry on his life in our previous home in Scotland. I only started school last term due to my lack of being able to control my powers. I have to say new surroundings do not mix well with new born witches. That's right I'm a witch, but the gene that makes me a witch only became active when I was 12 years old. My Mother and grandmother said that I'm practically a 'new born witch', however I tend to use the phrase 'unaware of what I can achieve' just because it makes me seem that little bit older and mature.

Unfortunately I had a rather difficult time settling into our new home. It was hard to make friends or socialize with people because I am bound to keep my existence a secret.

You've probably already made the connection that when I became I witch we had just moved here. At first I could predict things such as where objects were in our new kitchen even though we had just moved there. I could also sense when bad incidences where about to happen. I got so scared because I did not understand what was happening so in the end when it got the better of me I decided to stay in my room all day, everyday reading old books, hoping that they would keep my mind occupied. Eventually my mother realized I was acting a bit strange so she sat me down one evening and asked questions. When she finally realized what was wrong with me she explained it and called her mother immediately. Whilst my mother was on the phone I was so frightened I wanted to run out of the house screaming but decided against the idea when I came to realize people would think I was mad when I explained to them why I was so upset. After I came to terms with what I had become my days came and went a bit quicker, they were my beginner training days. My mother taught me how to control and use my powers when I needed to. I found that I could me objects just by clicking my fingers. I was beginning to enjoy this power nut my mother insisted that I never use it again in the house, when I accidently smashed her favorite vase. I also started to get taught how to change a persons mood, but discovered quickly that it requires focus and determination, two things I am not very good at.

The night that I previously mentioned, was one full of life changing events. It all started when my best friend Katie convinced me to attend our school camp trip to the Brown Hill forest. "Please come with us, it wont be the same without you and think of it as a chance to get away from your brother for the weekend. Were going to have the chance to go on the zip wire and there's going to be a camp fire with marshmallows and hot chocolate. We can Even tell ghost stories at midnight."(she had me at 'get away from your brother' but I enjoyed listening to the rest) These are the famous words that went round and around in my head as I started packing for our weekend away. "you cant wear those, you'll freeze to death Louise!" I ignored my mothers command as I continued to stuff my short shorts and belly tops into the suitcase humming away to one direction on my iPod. "Louise did you hear me?" Yes I could hear her. "Louise Dillon Marston, you had better stop ignoring me otherwise I will ground you and that means not camp trip for you young lady!"

"But mum….", "No buts, unpack those silly clothes. I have folded some tracksuit bottoms and jumpers that will keep you perfectly warm" she replied obvious anger and irritation showing in her voice. I did as my mother said and finished packing my things. I walked down the stairs as slow as I could looking at each picture that had been hung neatly on the wall, because I knew what was waiting for me at the bottom; a weepy mother saying good bye to her daughter. The first picture I saw was one of me when I was a toddler. I still have my dull hazel hair but my distinctive curls grew out when I was about six. The next picture was one of my mother and father on their wedding day. I had not been…..produced? created? made, when they got married but I could tell you everything there is to no about that day. My mother has about twenty photo albums all of which were left at our old house up in Scotland so I should say had. When I finally got to the bottom of the stairs my previous prediction was shown to be true. After say goodbye and kissing me about one hundred times it was time to go. Katie and her mum were waiting outside, waiting to drop us both of at the school. I had never been away from my mother for any period of time, and after this trip I never plan to again.


End file.
